


De fil en aiguille

by Melie



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Families of Choice, Français | French, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre de Spidey avec les Avengers, et ce qu'il en découle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De fil en aiguille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Tout à Marvel.

S'accepter les uns les autres avait déjà été... quelque peu ardu. Oh, certes, ils s'entendaient tous beaucoup mieux qu'au début, et n'hésitaient pas à s'appeler quand c'était nécessaire (mais pas trop souvent non plus, après tout, ils avaient leur fierté, et puis ils s'en sortaient déjà suffisamment bien indépendamment comme ça).

Se trouvant dans la même ville, Steve et Tony avaient eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de se croiser. L'un arrivait parfois en plein milieu d'un combat de l'autre. Si c'était Steve, il rejoignait tout de suite la bataille. Si c'était Tony et que la situation n'avait pas l'air trop urgente, il allait chercher du popcorn.

Et puis vint le jour où un nouveau joueur arriva dans l'arène.

 

 

« Un visiteur pour vous, monsieur. »

Tony lisait tranquillement son journal du matin, prenant déjà quelques notes sur comment le nouveau venu pourrait améliorer son costume (les webshooters étaient bien vus, cela dit).

« Qui est-ce, JARVIS ?

_ Captain America, monsieur.

_ Ah, Steve. J'aurais du m'en douter.

_ Dois-je le laisser entrer, monsieur ?

_ Hum... va pour cette fois. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Steve Rogers était dans son bureau. Tony reposa le journal.

« Salut ! Quelle est la menace du jour ?

_ Spider-man.

_ Oh, personnellement, je ne l'aurais pas mis dans la catégorie « menace ».

_ Sait-il au moins ce qu'il fait ?

_ Il coffre les méchants. Où est le mal ?

_ On ne sait pas qui c'est. Ce pourrait être un gamin...

_ Hmm, dans ce cas là, c'est soit un mutant, soit un génie. Ou les deux.

_ Et s'il se faisait tuer ? demanda Steve.

_ Hey, moi aussi je pourrais me faire tuer à combattre les méchants. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer là-dessus...

_ Tu as une armure...

_ Il a des webshooters.

_ Sois sérieux un moment ! »

Tony soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir (il l'aurait bien laissé planté debout en bon petit soldat qu'il était, mais cela ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant).

« Je suis sérieux, Steve. Flatté, mais sérieux.

_ Flatté ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il fait ça pour t'imiter !

_ Son armure est plus rouge que bleue...

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Et si on allait lui parler ? »

La logique du raisonnement sembla calmer un instant le Super Soldier.

« Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.

_ Attends, fit Stark en souriant, tu veux dire que j'ai raison ?

_ Je suppose qu'on ne partira pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas dit ?

_ Tu supposes juste.

_ Tant mieux, je comptais y aller seul.

_ Tu ne veux même pas que je te dépose ? J'ai encore amélioré mon armure !

_ ... »

 

 

Peter Parker n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Derrière lui, Iron Man, le super héros le plus branché du moment, portant Captain America, dont oncle Ben lui avait si souvent conté les aventures. Voilà une vision qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt... d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'air d'être en train de le suivre.

Spider-man fit quelques détours de toile en toile pour vérifier. … oui oui, ils étaient bien en train de le suivre.

Wow, il n'avait battu qu'un seul gros méchant et ils voulaient déjà qu'il rejoigne leur club ? La classe ! Quand Gwen saurait ça...

Il serait sans doute poli de s'arrêter... il le fit, une fois qu'il eut repéré un immeuble au toit plat. Le temps que les deux autres arrivent, il essaya de décider de ce qu'il allait dire. En tout cas, il lui fallait un autographe. Mais où ? Il n'avait pas pris de papier... peut-être à leur prochain rendez-vous ? Oh là, Peter, stoppe, qui te dit qu'ils voudront te revoir ?

Et s'ils lui demandaient d'enlever son masque ? Devrait-il leur confier son secret ? Non... même pas à eux...

« Jolie armure ! fut ce qu'il finit par dire.

_ Merci, répondit Iron Man. Jolis webshooters. »

Iron Man avait complimenté ses webshooters !

« Écoute fiston, fit Captain America sur un ton qui lui rappelait un peu oncle Ben. Je préfère ne pas perdre ton temps. Je suis sûr que tu as de bonnes intentions, mais...

_ Vous voulez que j'arrête, c'est ça ? »

Il aurait dû y songer.

« Je t'assure que la ville est entre de bonnes mains.

_ Le monde, même, renchérit Stark.

_ Oh, parce que vous avez le temps de pourchasser les « petits » criminels quand vous n'êtes pas en train de poser pour Playboy ou de repousser une invasion extra-terrestres ?

_ Personnellement, non.

_ Tony !

_ Bah quoi, je lui dis la vérité !

_ Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit !

_ C'est tout à fait de cela qu'il s'agit, Steve.

_ … alors... vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête.

_ Moi non, fit Iron Man, lui si.

_ … c'est tout de suite plus clair. Eh bien, au risque de décevoir l'un de vous, je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter.

_ Aha ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

_ Stark ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

Spider-man tenta de ne pas le prendre pour lui.

C'était dur.

« Un gamin, peut-être, mais vous étiez où, la semaine dernière ?

_ Aux Bahamas pour ma part, et le Cap était sur une mission du SHIELD. Très beau boulot, d'ailleurs.

_ Merci.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... oui, certes, tu as bien géré la chose, mais...

_ Mais ? s'étonna Peter. Il y a un « mais » possible ? Si je meurs, ce sera votre responsabilité, c'est ça que vous voulez dire ? Et tous les gens que vous ne sauvez pas parce que vous n'avez pas le temps, et certes, je comprends, mais tous ces gens, ils sont pas aussi votre responsabilité, dans ce cas là ? Vous croyez pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup pour vos épaules, tous les maux de la terre ? »

Iron Man applaudit. Captain America lui lança un regard noir, avant de se retourner vers Spider-man.

« Tu n'as pas tort. »

Ils se turent pendant un moment.

« Écoutez, les gars, c'est super sympa à vous de m'avoir rendu visite, mais... je dois y aller...

_ On se reverra, lança Iron Man.

_ Fais attention, ajouta Captain America.

_ Je vais essayer. »

 

 

Il essaya tant et si bien qu'il fut impossible de l'ignorer.

Lors de sa première visite à la Tour Stark (ou la Tour Avengers, il ne savait plus très bien quel était le nom officiel), Peter était un peu nerveux. Il avait hésité à passer par la porte d'entrée, mais cela ne l'aurait pas aidé. Non, autant être lui-même.

Et effectivement, les portes du bureau de Tony Stark, au dernier étage, lui étaient ouvertes. Une voix à l'accent anglais fortement marqué l'accueillit, le faisant sursauter.

« Bienvenue, monsieur Spider-man.

_ JARVIS ! lança une voix plus familière. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas effrayer les invités !

_ Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. Ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention. »

Tony Stark ne portait pas son armure, remplacée par un costume qui avait l'air très... cher. Spider-man se demanda s'il aurait dû repasser le sien pour l'occasion.

« Reste pas là, entre ! »

Peter ne se fit pas prier, essayant de ne pas faire son fanboy quand Iron Man lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Alors, comment vont les affaires ?

_ Oh, ça va, ça vient... oh. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle assemblée. Juste Stark, peut-être avec Captain America, mais... tous les Avengers ?

Bruce « the Hulk » Banner était occupé à interroger les ordinateurs (et quels ordinateurs...) de Stark sur diverses expériences scientifiques (qu'est-ce que Peter n'aurait pas donné pour s'imiscer... mais après tout, il allait peut-être en avoir l'occasion). Black Widow était installée sur un canapé, les deux pieds sur la table basse, et discutait avec Captain America et Thor (Thor ?! Quand était-il revenu sur Terre ?). Hawkeye avait trouvé le point le plus haut de la salle et observait tout ce beau monde.

Tous tournèrent la tête quand Spider-man arriva.

« Euh... salut tout le monde ?

_ Les Avengers, Spidey, Spidey, les Avengers. Je ne pense pas que des présentations soient nécessaires.

_ Tu n'enlèves pas ton masque ? demanda gentiment Black Widow.

_ Euh... non merci.

_ Et tu as tout à fait raison, fit Stark, surtout devant des agents du SHIELD.

_ Je suis ici en tant que membre des Avengers, Stark.

_ Oui oui, on dit ça, on dit ça...

_ Ah, je dois avouer que le bruit de vos ridicules disputes humaines m'avait manqué...

_ Attention, Thor, tu pourrais offenser quelqu'un, signala Bruce avec un sourire.

_ Dites, Stark, demanda Hawkeye, il fait autre chose que rester planté là, votre protégé ?

_ Euh... il fait très bien la vaisselle ? »

La réponse de Peter lui attira quelques regards surpris, puis Thor éclata de rire.

« De l'humour ! J'aime ça ! »

Spider-man se demanda un instant s'il allait l'attraper, le jeter à travers la pièce et réclamer « un autre ! ». Heureusement, Stark intervint avant qu'on en arrive là.

« Alors, Spider-man, ça te dit de rejoindre le club ? »

Peter crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de joie – mais ça n'aurait pas été très classe.

 

 

« Avoue qu'il se débrouille bien, le petit ! »

Steve soupira. Ils avaient cette conversation à chaque fois que Spider-man sauvait la ville – ce qui arrivait très régulièrement.

« Oui, il se débrouille très bien.

_ Et quel crack en science ! Tu l'aurais vu l'autre jour...

_ Tony, j'aimerais bien dormir.

_ Ah. D'accord. »

Captain America sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Peut-être que cette fois, Tony avait compris...

« Mais vraiment, tu l'aurais vu... »

Voilà qui l'aurait étonné.

« Il me rappelle moi en plus jeune... et moins arrogant, bien sûr. Je me demande ce qu'il cache sous le masque... tu crois que toutes les filles sont après lui ?

_ Tony, Spider-man n'est pas ton clone, loin de là.

_ Je ne disais pas ça, mais il me ressemble, quand même.

_ Mmh... il a aussi beaucoup de points communs avec moi.

_ Je ne savais pas que les Super Soldiers avaient des webshooters. Ou une quelconque technologie qui ne leur ait pas été offerte par la dynastie Stark.

_ Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

_ Non, j'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Il a du courage.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Son courage ressemble plus au mien qu'au tien.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il est plus du genre à sauter sur une mine qu'à en avoir une à la place du cœur ?

_ Tony...

_ Bon, j'arrête. Je t'en prie, continue.

_ Il est fort. Dans le sens, physiquement fort. Sans armure pour tout faire à sa place.

_ Touché. À part les webshooters.

_ Je croyais que tu te taisais !

_ Pardon. Continue, ô Steve à la voix si douce...

_ Il veut absolument se mêler d'un combat duquel il a peu de chances de revenir.

_ Quand je pense que tu voulais l'en dissuader au départ, quelle ironie... non ne retire pas mon bras c'est bon j'arrête je promets je jure ! »

Mais Steve ne continua pas, ce qui encouragea Tony à reprendre la conversation à son compte.

« Donc en gros, ce que tu essayes de me dire, c'est qu'il est autant ton fils caché qu'il est le mien. Si ce n'est qu'il y a plus de chances, théoriquement, qu'il soit le mien, vu que tu es resté cryogénisé un certain temps. Enfin, tout cela théoriquement, bien sûr.

_ Voilà.

_ Donc on ne lui demande pas d'arrêter de nous appeler Papa et Maman ?

_ Non.

_ Tant mieux, j'avoue que je commençais à m'y faire... »

 

 

Ajouter un autre membre à leur joyeuse troupe n'avait pas été une chose aisée. Pourtant, en y repensant, quelques mois plus tard, il semblait que cela avait été une évidence, comme si Spider-man avait toujours été là. Comme s'il avait toujours discuté science avec Bruce et Tony. Comme s'il s'était toujours entraîné auprès de Natasha et Steve. Comme s'il avait toujours rejoint Clint en haut des immeubles les plus improbables. Comme s'il avait toujours fait la fierté de ses ancêtres avec Thor (mais pas très souvent quand même).

Il faisait partie de la famille.

 

 

FIN.

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
